


cattus

by 143 (1432)



Series: cosmic love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae leaves alone for the first time after living with Junmyeon for nearly five months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cattus

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Set five months after Jongdae moves in. Definitely my favorite drabble out of these.
> 
> The title is Latin, it means cat if I'm not mistaken.

Jongdae leaves alone for the first time after living with Junmyeon for nearly five months. Before leaving, he tells Junmyeon that he’ll be out no longer than an hour and Junmyeon kisses him, tells him it’s fine, not to worry about time. But two hours later, Junmyeon regrets that and he stands out on the balcony, looking left and right at the street below.

There’s a knock at the door and it startles Junmyeon. Jongdae has a key, he has no reason to knock; Junmyeon rushes to the door and he heaves out a heavy sigh when he sees Jongdae.

“Are you alright?” He only went for a walk— _just some quiet time in the park, alone, Jun_ —he shouldn’t be worried.

“Yes, Jun. Of course, I am.” Very believable. He’s walking hunched over, his arms wrapped around his body. “You told me not to worry about time.”

Junmyeon steps in front of him, keeping him from walking anywhere and he crosses his arms. Grinning sheepishly, Jongdae looks up and he tries to step around Junmyeon; the elder sidesteps in front of him.

“If you’re fine, why are you walking like that?”

“You’ll see.”

While Junmyeon is thinking of what to say next, Jongdae walks around him and hurries to the couch. And Junmyeon spins on his heel and follows after him, watches him sit carefully, still cradling his arms around his stomach. There’s hundreds of thoughts rushing through Junmyeon’s head, but he remains silent for now.

Jongdae unzips his jacket (it’s Junmyeon’s, actually) and the heads of three little kittens emerge from it. And Jongdae beams down at them, takes them out, one-by-one out and places them in his lap.

They’re all skinny, all far too fluffy looking. The biggest is black, it ventures off of Jongdae’s lap on his own, pushes itself beneath a throw pillow. Another is an orange tabby, it follows the biggest, toddling after the other slowly and then curling at his side. The smallest, a calico, that’s more black than any other color, meows weakly from Jongdae’s lap, before cuddling against Jongdae’s stomach.

“We can’t keep them.”

Jongdae gasps, looks up from the little balls of fur, offended, brows drawn in angrily.

“We have to keep them. All three of them. They’re siblings.” He pouts unhappily, pets the fur of the kitten in his lap. Junmyeon watches silently.

“We can keep one,” Junmyeon decides, watching Jongdae cup his hands around the smallest tri-colored kitten.

He’s obviously unhappy, but he still smiles some. “Thank you, Junmyeon.”

 

 

By the end of the month, after hundreds of careful feedings and flea baths later, the kittens all look healthy and they dash around the apartment, chasing one another. Junmyeon gives up on trying to keep their little claws out of his couch and his sheets and his carpets and curtains. It can all be replaced.

However, Jongdae loves seeing them run around and rip everything into tatters. He laughs and calls them each to him, pets them and scratches beneath their chins. And they all take up place around him in bed, keeping Junmyeon from cuddling up to him at night.

“I thought we were getting rid of two after they were healthy.”

“But look at them,” Jongdae argues, pointing to two of them, the black and the orange tabby, playfully fighting on the floor. And he’s got to admit, they’re cute; the tabby pins the black kitten and just then, from behind him, the calico rushes forward and tackles him.

“They’re cute, but do we really need three?”

Jongdae looks at the kittens again, observes all three as they play.

“No, we don’t need three. But I want three.”

Junmyeon tries to ignore the little smile, he really, really does. But he’s weak and he sighs, stands up and walks to the kitchen; he needs wine, immediately.

“Fine, you can keep them. But I’d like to hold you when I sleep, so get them beds.”

 

 

They end up buying one big bed for the kittens, but it still takes them two weeks before they can all sleep there instead of the bed.


End file.
